Hell or High Water
by Emmy-loo
Summary: Alex only has to tell Wolf once. Jack/Wolf. From ObsessivelyOdd's "All that we are" universe.


Hi all! Something for you--a oneshot based on ObsessivelyOdd's _All that we are_. She, quite wonderfully gave me permission to write a scene that I wanted to see--I highly suggest you read her fic first (as it is extremely, _extremely_ good :D). I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

Alex no longer pretended to be surprised when he found Wolf in his kitchen. This particular morning the man was wearing a shirt, thankfully, but Alex wasn't an idiot. Wolf and Jack had been dating long enough to make the three of them eating breakfast together before school or work far from an unusual sight.

"'Lo, Wolf."

The older man grunted from behind the morning paper. "What've I said about calling me that?"

Alex shrugged. "Sorry."

Wolf—James, Alex supposed—rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee. The man was a morning person, but only after a cup of coffee or two. Since it was a Sunday, Alex judged that Wolf was probably on his second. He wouldn't be so grumpy if he weren't so hung-over.

Alex poured himself a bowl of cereal and added a dash of milk. "Where'd you two go last night?"

James took his eyes off the paper and looked sideways at Alex. "Nowhere you'd know, I hope."

Alex snorted and didn't respond. They sat in companionable silence for some time. Wolf flipped to the crossword, then and again asking Alex what the capital of Trinidad and Tobago was, or who was the actress in that comedy show that Jack liked. Alex knew the answer to neither.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of super-genius?" he asked, only half kidding.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be at work in twenty minutes?"

Wolf glanced at the clock and stood, nearly knocking his chair over. "Shit!" He tossed his newspaper aside and chugged the rest of his coffee. Alex grinned.

"Wol—James," he said, just loudly enough to catch the man as he was leaving the kitchen, "it's Sunday. You work Sundays?"

Alex saw Wolf's frozen body turn, ever so slowly. When they finally faced one another, his face was murderous. "You—you _bloody_ tosser!" he sputtered. He stomped back into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. Alex thought it was a good sign that James didn't go on the attack. He would have, when he and Jack had first started dating. His temper had been…volatile, to say the least. Now, he just settled into his chair again, a new cup of black coffee in his hands. "I think I burnt my _stomach_, drinking so fast."

Alex laughed out loud. "Not my fault you're easily convinced."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Says the kid who believed _Eagle_, of all people, when he said you had to stay behind for "parental reasons." Seriously, Al, I think you're too trusting. I mean, Eagle!"

That struck a nerve. Alex ran a hand through his untidy hair and stared at the table. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you lot! Every other moment of my life, I have to check and double check and triple check _everything_." His voice was too loud. He would wake Jack. When he spoke again, it was low. "I thought your honesty was one of the very few things that I could take for granted."

James instantly lost his joking tone. He sighed, and matched Alex's almost-whisper. "I know, kid, and I'm sorry. It was bad of us."

Something struck Alex. "Do you lie to Jack, Wolf?"

Wolf looked uncomfortable. "What do you mean? Little lies—yes. You do too," he said quickly, before Alex could interrupt, "I've noticed. White lies. To protect her. It's a part of doing what we do. I don't want her to have to feel that."

Alex swirled his spoon around in his bowl, now filled with milk and a few lone Cheerios. "I can't bear seeing her hurt," he confessed. "The look in her eyes when I get back….It's better for her if she doesn't know everything."

James nodded. "She wasn't meant for our world—a soldier's world. She's too—" he struggled to find a word, "fragile."

"She cares too much, you mean. About everyone." His last word had a sardonic edge.

Wolf snorted. "Can you imagine taking her with us? Every bullet, she would be lecturing us on how everyone deserves a chance, yadda yadda."

Alex smiled. Jack was _this close_ to being a neo-hippie. Minus the bad hair and general lack of hygiene. His grin faded after a moment, though.

"Wolf—James—you make Jack happy." He cut off a reply, still thinking as he spoke. Suddenly, his glare on the soldier was sharp. "But if you ever make her _un_happy—if you ever hurt her—" he paused, only partially for dramatic effect, "they will never find your body. Pieces of your body, even. Nothing. You will have just disappeared."

There was silence, and Alex swore he saw James swallow. "I know. I won't—I won't…" he searched for the words. "I love Jack. I'll always love her."

Alex let his lips curve. "Good. Then we have no problems." He took a sip of his milk and let the silence reign.

Just then, Jack shuffled into the kitchen, hair poofing around her head like it was victim to an explosion and eyes still half shut."

"Morning, boys. What'd I miss?"

Alex and Wolf shot identical glances at one another. They didn't need words.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.


End file.
